Sakuya's Thoughts
by Mishie
Summary: Sakuya's POV during the last moment she had with Tenchi.


Disclaimer: I wished Tenchi Muyo belonged to me but oh well – Pioneer/AIC/Mr.K does! Woe is me! =P  
  
  
  
There's a hint of loneliness in his eyes. Just a small flicker of sadness, so small that to anybody else it's just a fleck of light reflecting from the long rays of the sun. But I know different. No matter how happy he is when he's with me, I can't be the only source of his happiness. I can't be his everything. There are people in his life that makes him who he is. Tenchi. A son, a grandson, a friend, a guardian, a love sought for by hearts that miss him right now. Yet here he is with me instead of being with them. I feel like I don't deserve this. I am not ... I was not destined to be with him but simply created to distract him. He knows that and he still ... he's still here. With me. Me. Of all the girls who care for him, he chose me.  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
His voice. Tenchi's voice always sounds sweet and kind especially when he says my name.  
  
"Sakuya??"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
I shook my head no and smiled up at him. Worry etched around his brow and I can tell that he really wants to know what I'm thinking.  
  
"I was just thinking, Tenchi."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How happy I am to have you with me right now."  
  
As soon as I said that, his expression relaxed and his lips curved into a warm smile. Isn't this my purpose? To make him smile like that? It wasn't to separate him from his family or to cause him despair or to make him feel lonely and guilty. Those were not my intentions. Those were her intentions. Yugi. How can I be her shadow? Why must I be her shadow? Why can't I be real like Tenchi.  
  
"You say that you're happy but your face looks sad, Sakuya. Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Did I do something wrong??" Tenchi asked apprehensively.  
  
"Tenchi… I… I can't help but feel like I'm keeping you away from people who love you." There, I said it. He deserves an honest reply for he's always been truthful to me. But I'm afraid. What if he agrees with me and decides to leave me here? I don't think I can bear that. I might as well disappear.  
  
All of the sudden I was pulled into a tight embrace. Tenchi's arms went around me, one hand rested on my lower back and the other on the top of my head. He then gently pressed my head down unto his chest. I can hear his heart beating and I can feel my own responding, matching the beats of his. I yearned to nuzzle my face on his soft, cottony sweater. My fingers clutched on the fabric, wanting to pull him closer, never wanting to let go.  
  
"But you're not. It was my decision to come here. I chose to stay with you. I know that it'll be hard for them to understand but they will later on. They took care of me for a long time now and I am very thankful for that. I know that you don't want them to hurt but Sakuya, I've been living with them for awhile now to know that they can take care of themselves. They don't necessarily need me with them always. I have you to take care of. Am I not all that you know? You need me more than they do. They're strong and they can figure out a way to triumph and move on without me. Although I wish we can all be together, it seems like fate's not allowing us to do that. And I don't want you to ever be lonely again."  
  
"Tenchi." They came. Rushing down my cheeks like clear liquid diamonds. The tears filled with heart-felt clashing emotions. Relief, guilt, joy, trepidation, love and feelings of exaltation that I can't discern.  
  
"Thank you." I can't help but thank Yugi as well. Can you hear my thoughts little one? You who created me out of anger, revenge, and sorrow. Look at me and see that although you created me to achieve destruction, you've also achieved in creating unconditional love. You may have placed these feelings inside me and to you and everyone else they may not be real. But to me they are! For every pulse I experience, I know I'm alive somehow. For each time I take a breath, I know that I can't be a mere shadow. For all the love that's brimming out of me, I know that I am real. It doesn't matter what you think anymore. What matters is Tenchi. To him I am real. To him my love is sincere and true. To him I exist. That's all that matters now.  
  
"You have brought so much happiness in what small existence that I have." I broke from his embrace and stepped back smiling.  
  
"Sakuya?"  
  
"You are both my past and my present. Your heart will hold my memories and that is my future. Yours is not with me, here in this dream-world. Your future is with your family, in your reality."  
  
"Stop it! Listen to me. You said you love me and you want to be together but I haven't had a chance to tell you the way I feel yet. I didn't mean to keep you guessing but I had to listen to my heart and well, I'm in love with you too, Sakuya."  
  
"I'm so happy. I've waited so long for this moment that I'm afraid I have to go away now. I'll be alright. Of course it's such a pity that we had a great time. Too bad we can't just dream on."  
  
"Sakuya, let me tell you ..."  
  
"No, you don't have to say anything. I know how you feel. The time we've spent together, every smile, every touch. All of our hopes and dreams we had for the future. I will cherish them all. I will treasure every memory and my treasure will remain in your heart."  
  
"But Sakuya!"  
  
  
  
"Tenchi, I won't feel lonely ever again."  
  
I won't. I'll never be lonely anymore. I met you and I am content. "When I'm gone, Tenchi, my love will linger thus I will always be with you."  
  
I can feel myself fading away. Yugi has finally noticed my will but there's nothing more that she can do. Goodbye Tenchi. Thank you for everything.  
  
"Sakuya!"  
  
"Don't ever forget that there was someone like me who loved you with all her heart." 


End file.
